Pet
by CreeBlackCatGal
Summary: Ivans very stressed at work and needs something to help him relax. A puppy would be great but in this world, there are no dogs. He'll have to settle for a pretty slave by the name of Matthew and train him to be the perfect puppy for him. (RusCan) (NSFW)
**Another story to vote for! Check out my profile to read and then vote for your top pick! I'm excited to see what you guys want to read more of.**

 **Anyways, this is basicly Ivan is a master with alot of stress and whats good for stess? A lovable puppy! But, there are no domasticated dogs in this world so a slave will have to do. Warnings** are puppy play, mild mental toture, abuse (Physically and mentally) and mild scat in the first chapter.**

 **~Enjoy**

After the world fell apart at its seams, laws changed. A small percent of the world's population thrived while most went without the most basic needs. Most people were lucky to work for the privileged few, workers called slaves were fed, clothed and given a decently stable environment.

Matthew's family sold him into slavery when he was 6 years old.

His first Master had a large estate with a giant mansion that Matthew had to clean weekly, least he did till Matthew's Master sold him again when he was 10.

Matthew's life was sold to old women who owned three other slaves. He was there for a few years before passing. He was the one who found her body, she passed during the night in her sleep. Matthew cried, she had been nice to him and the other slaves. He would be passed on to the company that would sell him again.

He hated it. He wanted to be able to run around and feel the grass under his feet, the sun on his skin and the wind in his hair. He wondered what his new Master would be like.

Matthew woke up groggily, the drugs still wreaking havoc in his system as he shook in the back of the van. It was normal to drug a slave before transporting them as to discourage them from running. Course, it was safer for a slave to stay with their Master. No none cared what happened to a runaway slave. They could be beaten, raped and killed.

Granted, they could still be beaten and raped by their master but it was, at least, it was illegal to 'hunt' a slave.

The act of setting a slave free in a controlled area to be hunted down was now illegal.

Now, Matthew's senses were cut off. He was gagged and they put earplugs in his ears and blindfolded him. His wrists were tied behind his back as well as his ankles. He didn't know how long the trip took, but he knew that he cried the entire way. His body rattled as the tires hit every single rock and bump.

He could feel as the van turned and slowed, stopped and started, but he could never tell any more than that. Soon, he felt the van's engine shut off.

Then his body was grabbed and he was carried a few feet before being dropped to the hard ground below him. He whimpered in pain and curled in on himself. His hip hit the ground first and it hurt.

Left there for another while, Matthew whimpered, he had to use the bathroom. Time past and no one came, he was abandoned and going to die alone. The need to piss grew quickly till he feared that his bladder would burst.

With a final whimper, he let his need to empty his bladder take over. He blushed as he felt the warm liquid pooling around him. He would have felt more embarrassed if he had been able to see but instead he only felt relief. Least till the pee turned cold and he shivered again. It felt disgusting and he was hungry.

Why was he left alone? Was he going to die? He never disrespects his Masters and he was always well behaved.

It was in these thoughts that he felt two set of footsteps on the floor coming closer.

Ivan and his other slave arrived, the package was early.

"Open it for me," Ivan said, not taking his eyes off his new addition to his home.

The nameless slave marked with Ivan Braginski's brand on his side stepped forward. He was old and did not care as he knelt down in piss to undo the blindfold.

Matthew flinched away from the touch. The hands near his head pulled at the blindfold and some strands of hair by accident. The light blinded him and he closed his eyes, then the ear plugs were moved and he was thrown off by the buzzing in his ears.

His body shook as he was pulled upright on his knees.

"Look at me." Ivan said stepped forward towards Matthew.

Matthew looked at man's feet, having been taught never to look at his Master's face without permission.

Ivan smiled, at least, this one had some training.

"I am now your Master. I have bought you for a special reason." Ivan started to explain, "I will have you washed, fed and checked before I give you your assignment later."

Matthew nodded, still gagged.

"You run, I will have you brought back, your ankles snapped and you will wish to die. Obey me, and you will be rewarded. I will have the gag removed, and I want to hear you say that you are now mine."

Matthew nodded again and felt the other by his side untied the gag.

Once it was removed, Matthew coughed a few time and licked his dry lips, "I, Matthew, slave number 461320, am yours. Do to me as you will and have me do as you will."

It was a standard promise that most Masters wanted, sometimes they had their own but it was safe for Matthew to recite it to Ivan.

The man nodded, "Take him to the baths and tend to him. I want him cleaned, hair trimmed and brushed by dinner."

Matthew couldn't stop smelling his arms.

He smelt like roses! After Ivan left him and the other slave who untied him, brought him to a large bathroom. He was showered, hair trimmed, checked for dandruff and lice, shampooed and conditioned before a bath and dressed.

A doctor came in, had some paperwork in his hand and did a quick look over Matthew.

He now sat down in a kitchen with hot stew and bread. He could tell that the place was of decent size by the few rooms he had been in. At least, he was now wearing a loose fitting shirt with pants. And glasses for his sight allowing him to see things clearly.

Reminding himself not to get his hopes up by the kind treatment, Matthew wondered why he was bought. Ivan, his Master said that he bought him for special reasons.

Matthew was naïve, never touched or told about anything to do with intercourse, the most sexual thing he knew about was kissing. He didn't think that was why he was bought.

Ivan stepped into the kitchen and Matthew out his spoon down, stood up and bowed deeply.

"Have you finished your meal?"

Matthew shook his head, normally he would have said yes but he was hungry, "Not quite sir."

"Finish, I will explain once you're done."

Matthew turned back to his soup and continued to eat quickly and respectfully.

"You have been trained in the basics of most things correct?"

Matthew looked back over his shoulder and nodded. Three years after being sold to the company to be trained before being sold around.

"Did that include sex training?"

Matthew almost gagged, coughed into the back of his hand and blushed a deep red. "No Master."

"Have you had intercourse?"

"N-no M-Mas-Master"

"Virgin?"

"Y-yes Master."

Ivan licked his lips, it would be fun to do so, a virgin was quite enticing to him and he was shocked that Matthew had gone for so long without being touched.

Ivan saw nothing but beauty in Matthew. Eyes, a mix of blue and violet, lips a light pink, a lean body with wide hips and a round ass. His plan would go perfectly as long as he could train his new slave properly.

"Good, that's why I wanted you."

Matthew swallowed his final bit before placing the spoon down and folding his hands in his lap waiting to be told what to do.

"Come with me, I don't like to stall too long." Ivan waited till Matthew stood up and looked down. He stepped closer and put a hand on the back of Matthew's neck. He smiled when he felt Matthew flinch and shrink in on himself. The only thing about Matthew that displeased him was the height, he was a bit tall for Ivan's taste, but he was sure that that was something he could overlook easily.

Ivan walked Matthew, pleased at how he followed direction quite well and without complaint.

Matthew was brought to a door. He waited for Ivan to open or unlock the door in front of them. It was a tall heavy wooden door, with intricate vines carved into it.

Ivan used his free hand to insert a key into the lock and twisted it pushing the door open to a dark room.

Unable to see, Matthew hesitated to step in. He never liked the dark, having been punished when he was a small child.

"No, please! Don't leave me in here, I'm sorry! I'll be good I swear!" Matthew had screamed banging his tiny fists against the door, hoping that his instructor could still hear him. He tripped and spilled a glass of milk on his instructor's pants and was now being punished for it.

"Let me out! I'm scared, please! Somebody!" His screams fell on deaf ears as he was left in the dark room for the next 24 hours.

The punishment was harsh on training slaves.

Ivan gave Matthew a gentle push in, and once they were a few steps in, "Sit on your knees and stay."

Matthew immediately knelt down and rested on his heels with a quiet, "Yes master."

Now, Matthew was surrounded in almost pitch dark facing the dark and unable to make out most of the shapes on the wall, while he heard the other's footsteps leading away to the other side of the room. The sound was simple, expensive and fancy shoes on tile. But what bothered Matthew about the room was the smell. The odor in the room made him think of sweat, blood and something else he never smelt before.

The fabric of the pants protected his knees from some of the cold coming from the tile-

He flinched at the sound of a metal chain dragged on the floor. His body shook as it came closer along with footsteps. He could hear his teeth chattering, darkness, metal, and footsteps were never good. Worried, Matthew tried to calm his breathing trying to guess what the grass would feel like under his feet. It didn't work.

A strap of leather was wrapped around Matthew's neck. It was loose, like a choker necklace. Matthew was about to pull away in shock when he was pushed down and suddenly had a large weight on his chest.

"Stop! What are you going?" Matthew yelped as he felt his Masters large hands holding the ends together and locking it. He struggled to move and breath.

"Stay still!"

Matthew was in too much of a panic and struggled to breathe, the weight on his chest was almost too much for him. His Master wasn't fat but he was large in size, possibly over six feet! He twisted and turned trying to get in a sufficient amount of breath to refill his lungs having had the wind knocked out of him.

Ivan managed to get the leash locked before slapping him.

"Ow! I-I'm sorry!" Matthew whizzed, feeling light-headed. His cheek hurt but thankfully his Master got off allowing Matthew a few short seconds to catch his breath before being blinded by bright lights. He blinked repeatedly trying to get rid of the glare almost embedded into his retinas.

Once his eyesight was better, Matthew looked around, glasses askew as he fixed them to see that the room was painted a dark gray with different unknown objects on shelves. Frowning, Matthew didn't know what any of them were but noticed that some looked like…

A few looked like erect penises, some longer and bigger than others, some smoother while others had indents and 'veins' on them.

He shook again, confused and scared.

"I bought you to be my personal recreational slave. My work is very stressful and I have to let go of my anger and relax. That's your job."

Matthew turned slowly to look at his Master and got a better look at him. 'Recreational slave?'

Tall and bulky. Handsome was a word to describe him easily. A large nose, somewhat dry lips and red-tinged eyes. His face was clear of scars while it appeared to Matthew that there were some on his neck. But it was the current expression that scared Matthew.

Matthew could do nothing but freeze while his Master grabbed a few things from the wall.

"Strip."

Matthew flinched as if he had been dunked in cold water, he would have asked, but knew that it was never good to questioned orders. He started to unbutton his shirt and slipped out of it before moving to his pants. He was thankful for the heated room.

Ivan walked around Matthew and put a headband on Matthew's head. It was the perfect size for Matthew, it wouldn't hurt him to wear it for long periods of time nor would it slide off easily.

Frowning, Matthew reached up and felt furry triangles on his head, "What?"

"Now on all fours and raise your ass as high as you can."

Matthew blushed, "What?"

Ivan rolled his eyes and stepped forward pushing Matthew down and grabbing his hips to pull up sharply.

"OW!" Matthew's chin hit the ground, he was unable to catch himself and felt awkward as Ivan held his hips in the air. "Why are you looking there?" It was weird and he didn't understand why anyone would want to look at another's butt.

"I have to clean you out first before I can move on. Now relax, that'll feel weird but I'll give you a reward for being good. Are you going to be good for me?"

"Yes Master, I'll be good." Matthew said holding himself up, the position putting some strain on his legs. He still questioned what a recreational slave was for, the company fully taught them about being a 'recreational slave if there was potential, wich they must have believed Matthew to be lacking in. He just hoped that he pleased his Master and didn't get punished.

"This will hurt a little, try to relax and hold it," Ivan said as he grabbed his small container of a lubrication that would stimulate stronger feelings on skin to create a tingling sensation. He opened the container and rubbed some onto the tip of what appeared to be a large needle with a plastic round nub at the tip. It was filled with water to clean.

"Yes, Master." Matthew licked his lip, he was greatly confused as to what his Master was talking about but when he felt a hand spreading his cheeks and pushed up and away a little, "What are you doing!"

Ivan pushed Matthew back down, "I will punish you. DO you want to be left alone in the dark?"

"Please no, I'm sorry! I'll be good." Matthew cried as he slowly returned to the position he was in. He used his arms to rest his head and shook. "Please don't leave me in the dark."

Ivan didn't say anything as he spread Matthew's cheeks again to reveal the hole between and slowly nudged the tip in.

Biting his lip, Matthew did his best to not let out a whimper, Matthew blushed. Why was his Master putting something into his butt? It felt weird, the nub was too small to hurt but it felt weird as hell. But it felt strange, numb as his anus was slowly filled with liquid. He bit his lip to prevent himself from whining.

Ivan slowly started to inject his new pet with the water to clean him out he only put about half of the syringe in, "You'll get used to this after a while. I'll only put in a little bit and we'll go from there. Understand?"

Matthew tried to prevent himself from pushing the liquid out, "Yes Master…May I go to the bathroom?"

"Not yet," Ivan said as he rubbed Matthew's back, "Hold it in for a moment."

He couldn't. Matthew really had to go to the bathroom, "I don't think I can…"

Ivan pulled the syringe out slowly and told Matthew to hold it in. He reached for a plug before deciding to determine if Matthew could follow orders well. "I want you to stay still like this."

Matthew gulped, "I can't, Master. I have to use the bathroom!"

"I thought you were going to be a good boy." Ivan teased as he reached under Matthew's belly and started to rub it. "But I guess this is new to you. I guess you can go if need be."

Matthew smiled, "Thank you, Master!" He started to push up to leave and go to the bathroom but couldn't. His Master held his leash and he couldn't move away.

Ivan whistled and another servant came in with a large bowl with a roll of toilet paper.

Feeling the water inside him dripping out, Matthew whined trying hard to keep it in. It was embarrassing to him.

"You can use the bowl to go," Ivan said standing up and watched at the slave placed the bowl by Matthew's ass. "Or shall I add more and punish you?"

"I'll be good!" Matthew said as he pushed up onto his hands and knees the leash clinking quietly as he moved and looked behind him to see where the bowl was. While it was strange to have people see him while naked, Matthew really wanted to do his best to please his Master.

Matthew blushed, "Is it really okay to go here?"

Ivan rubbed Matthew's head, "Yes. Go ahead."

Nodding, Matthew closed his eyes trying to imagine that he was using a toilet and pushed the liquid inside him out. He sighed in relief as the pressure inside him lessened. He could feel some fecal matter leaving his body.

The other slave grabbed the roll of toilet paper and went to wipe Matthew's ass.

"Do you feel better?" Ivan asked giving Matthew a pat on the head. He dug his fingers into Matthew's hair to prevent him from moving away from the others touch. "Tomorrow you will do the same and I won't be as patient."

Matthew stuttered out a 'yes master' and clenched his fists. He didn't notice as his nails cut into his palms until he unclenched them and blood dripped to the floor.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Ivan asked nodding to the slave to leave and bring him some clean water.

Not sure if he did, Matthew put his hands down with the intent to get up but flinched at the pain that shot up his arms. With a frown, he looked at his hands and saw that they were bleeding.

"We can't have that, keep your hands palm up and don't touch anything."

Matthew nodded, his hands hurt but he was used to it. He held his palm up as asked and watched as his Master walked out, the slave moved beside Matthew and rolled some of the toilet paper around his hands.

Wrapping around the palm a few times, Matthew watched as the other closed his hands into a fist and wrapped a few more times. The elder slave did so the same thing to his other hand before getting up and leaving Matthew.

The next day, Matthew returned to the room with Ivan and was told to sit like before. He quickly went to the center and returned to his position on all fours and rested his chin on his arms.

The only difference for today was Matthew was instructed to not bother with clothes, aside from a jacket if it was too cold. But he was told not to remove the leather collar around his neck, nor was he to remove the puppy ears, unless he was bathing or in bed.

"This time, I will add more, so stay still," Ivan instructed as he grabbed the enema kit. He added in a bit more to the vial than before and started to insert the tip in.

Matthew bit his lip after feeling more liquid flowing into him. Yesterday it started to hurt after awhile, so he knew that today would hurt worse.

"ah!" Matthew whimpered in pain as his Master filled him up, "I can't." he whispered, fearful of Ivan's anger.

Ivan did hear Matthew and pushed the liquid in a little faster. He needed to ensure Matthew was trained quickly. He wanted to enjoy his new pet sooner rather than later.

"I can't! Hurts and I have to use the bathroom!" Matthew cried out loudly as the vial emptied into him, pushing up so he was flat, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

"No! Do not disobey me!" Ivan pulled the vial out of Matthew's ass and slapped him harshly.

"OW!"

Slap. Ivan pulled the leash he added to Matthew's collar that morning. Matthew had gotten used to it until it was pulled. Ivan only had to slap Matthew's ass twice before he was a blubbering and whimpering mess.

Know that he needed to punish his slave, Ivan picked him up easily and carried him over to the side where there was a hook on the wall. It was about the right height for Matthew so he used on hand to attach the lease to the hook, only giving enough give in the leash for Matthew to stand easily.

Matthew was forced to face the wall and stand on his toes. "P-Please f-forgive me!"

"You are being a bad pet. And I must punish the bad behavior so it doesn't stay." He explained walking away to grab a whip. His plan was to punish Matthew and force him to rely on Ivan for everything. It was a harsh plan but he needed to ensure that Matthew was the perfect pet.

"A few lashes and then you will stay here. I'll come back since I believe you to be better behaved."

Shaking, Matthew mumbled out a yes Master as he braced himself for the oncoming pain.

Ivan raised the whip and swung it down a few times on Matthew's back.

"Ah!"

Each time Ivan brought down the wipe, he added more strength to his arm, hitting Matthew harder and harder.

Matthew struggled to keep his footing at each swipe, he had no control over the sobs or screams that he let go of. It also didn't help when he had the liquid slowly seeping down his legs.

"Hold it."

"I c-can't!"

"Fine," Ivan stated grabbing another vial and plug, "Spread your legs."

"yes, Master." Matthew mumbled and he moved his shaking legs, the liquid started to trail down faster, he did his best to hold it. The liquid eased out easily no matter how hard he tried to prevent it. Ivan glared at Matthew's back, oh well, he'd see how much he could fill his pet with shortly. Easing the nub in, Ivan quickly started to push the water in, Matthew clawing at the walls as if he could climb through.

Hearing a small growl for Matthew's belly, Ivan smiled.

Half a liter wasn't too bad, he could possibly take in a bit more over time.

Matthew pressed his cheek against the wall, praying that it would end soon. He could feel his stomach expanding slightly to take in the substance. He heard Ivan tell him to hold it in for another moment. He nodded and felt something bigger going on his ass. Ivan was n ow putting in a plug that could prevent Matthew from shitting.

"A few days like this and we'll see about your behavior," Ivan said loudly for Matthew to hear, "If I feel generous, I'll bring you something to eat and drink."

Matthew begged him not to leave as he watched his Master walking out of the room. He could only watch out of the corner of his eye until the light went out.

"No! Please no! Master come back! I swear I'll be good! Forgive me!" Matthew continued to beg on deaf ears.

Ivan decided to only leave for a few hours, with Matthew's submissive personality, he would learn very quickly. Finishing off a chapter in his book, Ivan grabbed his key and went to check on his pet. With the key in hand, Ivan went back to the door and opened it, turned on the lights, he raised a brow when he saw Matthew still standing. The wall had a small amount of piss on it. "Have you learned your lesson?"

With a terrified yelp, Matthew looked back at Ivan and struggled to answer. He had cried his voice harsh and only managed cracked whimpers.

"Nod for yes shake for no, " Ivan said stepping back to Matthew rattled the chains quite a bit, "Have you learned to behave?"

A nod.

"Will do you as I say without question?"

A more frantic nod.

"Shall I let you down?"

"Please, Master! Yes please!"

Deciding that Matthew had enough, Ivan unlocked the leash and gently moved him to lay on the floor holding Matthew to his chest. "Tell me," Ivan started rubbing soft circles on Matthew's swollen belly, "How badly do you need to go?"

"Badly Master, please let me use the bathroom!"

Satisfied with his pets answers, Ivan turned him and Matthew to a mirror and lifted Matthew's legs up and parting them, he had Matthew hold them so he could run his fingers through Matthew's hair and get a good look at Matthew's body. "If you need to do, feel free to," Ivan told Matthew as he pulled out the plug and pushed down on Matthew's belly.

Matthew screamed in pain.

After that painful experience, Matthew was now laying in bed with Ivan who was currently rubbing circles on his belly. He was very confused as to the sudden change. First it seemed as of Ivan didn't care that Matthew was in pain but now, Ivan bathed him, feed him and now held him close.

"I want you to stay here with me tonight."

"uh? y-yes master." Matthew didn't understand why but he would do as ordered.

'Yes, you'll make a fine pet.'

A few days past where they did the same thing, Matthew being fill with

cleansing water and becoming used to being in front of Ivan and following instructions such as crawling around the room with the leash dragging behind him. But today was an odd day. Usually, Matthew woke up and put on his headband and waited for Ivan. Today. Today, two slaves came into Matthew's room and brought him to the bathroom.

They washed him, dried him and while the one brushed his hair, the other added a sweet sugary lotion to his skin and rubbed it in. Matthew rubbed his arms and smeared some on his hands so he could smell them constantly.

"Please bend over." The one slave asked holding onto something Matthew couldn't see. He gave the slave a nod and leaned against the sink. He really didn't understand why and when he felt something small sliding into his butt he didn't really react, but he did look over his shoulder to ask what they were doing.

"Master has requested that you wear this today and meet him in his office."

"Ah? Okay." Matthew said with a simple nod and let the slave finished inserting the plug. Once if was in, Matthew felt something furry between his legs. His eyes went wide and just as he went to ask what it was, a wireless remote button was pressed. It started to buzz and the tail moved on its own but even more so when Matthew tried to move the vibrations away from him. "Stop it!"

"Relax," the buzzing stopped, "We're just ensuring it works so Master is happy. Come."

Shocked at the strange and frightening feeling it gave him, Matthew shook a little as he took a moment to breathe and slow his racing heart. He gets onto his hands and knees, having become accustomed to crawling around like an animal.

The slaves say nothing of it as they walk and lead Matthew to the office and open it for him. "Master had a few things prepared for you while you wait."

"And if I may add a word of advice?"

Matthew looks to the other questionably.

"Don't make him angry." The slave said almost pleadingly as he motioned for Matthew to enter.

Slowly crawling in, Matthew frowned. 'Don't make Master angry?' that was something he wasn't supposed to do no matter what! Make a master angry and the slave would suffer terribly depending on the Master's anger. Was Master mean?

The office he was in was a large meeting room filled with bookshelves, a large desk with a large two-screen computer and binders filled with paper. There was a large circle like pillow on the floor in front of a large fireplace. It was big enough for him to lay curled up on and it was soft like a fluffy cloud. Sitting on the pillow for a while, he fiddled with his collar and noticed a tag on it. it was circular and he could tell that it was engraved with something, but he couldn't quite tell what it was but he would look later.

Ivan stormed into the office swearing under his breath, the meeting had gone terribly and he still had a bunch of paperwork to do! He dropped his bag on the table in front of his desk and noticed Matthew, his new pet sleeping on the pillow.

Matthew had drifted off after awhile and now slept. He dreamt of feeling grass under his feet, having been only able to see it through windows. As a child, before being sold as a slave, he lived in the streets of a large city where there was no grass of any growing vegetation.

Taking a seat at his desk, he fished out the wireless remote and turned it to the lowest level awaking Matthew with a yelp.

"I take it you enjoyed your nap?" Ivan asked as Matthew turned to look at him

Matthew struggled to form the words to answer his master as the tail in his ass whizzed loudly forcing him to whine and keen as he tried to get it to stop. Would his Master stop it!

Ivan enjoyed the sight for a few seconds before turning the dial down, stopping the vibrations. He smiled at Matthew who shivered and lowered his head submissively, "Yes Master."

With a disturbed smile, Ivan opened a drawer and pulled out a squeaky toy in the shape of a bone. He squeezed it, the toy made a squeaking sound. He threw it towards Matthew gently, landing with a pt ptt sound. "Bring it here."

Matthew didn't hesitate, he was used to it, he did his best to ignore the tail in between his tights and how it felt inside him while he. During training, he was tested to see how his temper was. A teacher would through things around and made him fix it for hours on end. They had to bring in the other teacher because Matthew was so patient and afraid of getting in trouble.

But a squeaky toy? Really? Matthew crawled to it, he paused a moment when he got to it. How was he supposed to bring it to his Master, hold it with one hand?

"Use your mouth."

Matthew winced, why? But he had to do it. He lowered his head and opened his mouth to bit onto it. Once he had it in his mouth he started to crawl to his Master behind the desk. He stopped at his Master's feet and was told to drop it. So he did. He put the toy on the ground and was yanked up to see his Master's face.

Fearing punishment for it, Matthew closed his eyes at the yank and kept them closed.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

Slowly opening his eyes, Matthew teared up slightly as his hair was pulled. His eyes meet with his Master's dark purple eyes, a hint of red in them near the center scared him.

"This is what you are now. A slave that is nothing more than a trained bitch." Ivan gave Matthew a shake at his words, "You are mine and you will obey me. Disobey me and I'll beat you. Understand?"

"Yes, Master!"

"Good, now I want you to that you are my bitch. That you will serve my every whim and that you want nothing more than to make me happy." He unclenched his fingers in Matthew's hair and started to slowly pet him as if to say 'I'm sorry that I hurt you.'

Matthew did appreciate the gently pat and nodded. He was a slave to his Master so trying to make him happy was already something that was expected of him.

"I am your bitch and all I want to do is make you happy Master. Anything you want me to do, I'll do it" Matthew said. He didn't look into his Master's eyes directly and instead focused on his Masters' nose. It was quite large.

Ivan smiled and nodded, "You are my pet and I want you to make me happy." He kept his hand on Matthew's head but spread his own legs and brought Matthew closer to his crotch. He had a few ideas but wanted to make sure Matthew understood just what part he had to play.

 **Once again, go read the new starters and then vote for your tope 3 picks. Review, follow and favouirte for more!**

 **Until next time meow~**


End file.
